We Are
by Lightangelxo7
Summary: We are messy. We are loud. We are broken. We are bound. We are failure. We are success. We are nothing, and everything. We are a team. A family.


1I want to say that nothing has changed in these past blissful year. I'm not sure if I should eve use the word blissful, it's not entirely true. It feels like just yesterday we walked out of the academy doors. We were young, stupid, ignorant, love-struck, vengeful, hateful, playful, loving, competitive, sad, lost, wild, we were, we were. . .we were kids.

We faced things children should not. At young ages we dealt with things a child should not. We lost things and watched others lose them. We fought things out of our god given power, but that didn't stop us from fighting. We, in truth, did 'believe it'. No pun intended. We did believe we could, in terms, concur the world.

Time past and we changed. We weren't weak anymore. We weren't young or stupid or. . .or , to a point, anything we were. We lost someone dear to us. We lost each other. We lost our comrade, our friend, our love, our brother. We fought but time could not change his mind or his scars. His path was set, so was ours. One by one we left for bigger and better things. One day, our paths would cross again.

And they did. In the ashes of a ruined base our eyes meet again. For a moment in time. A second in life. For that one stilled moment, our eyes met. We three stared at one another. For a second, it wasn't true. It wasn't what it really was. It was all about us. The wind quieted, the noises ceased. The ruble cleared and the anger died. For one moment, everything was alright. That didn't last though. For the first time in three years, we had a confrontation. We lost and he left our grasp again.

Today I stand here. Everything is ok, for the most. Things are falling into place again. My boys, my love, is back. How long, he says forever, I have learned ones words you cannot trust. Someday, I hope that we can all look into one another's eyes and see what we saw, back then, when we were young. From time to time I see that, rarely, but it give me hope. Its what keeps we wishing.

Is I knew back then that I would go through what I have, then maybe I would have done something more. What? That I am not sure of. I don't think a person on this planet could answer that. If I could take away the pain that those two had before I really stepped into their lives? No, maybe I wouldn't. Maybe I would. I don't know if I could, or would want to change their lives.

All I do know is that no matter what the past or present may have brung or will bring, I will always be by their sides. That glimpse of the past is what I want. That hope in their eyes of the future.

We weren't the perfect team. No, there is truly no such thing. We fought for each other. We fought for ourselves. Bonds were hurt but only mended stronger. Only to be tied tighter. We are a team and that, will never I promise, will never change.

So here I am today. Outside the ramen shop that I have had lunch in over a hundred times in my lifetime. I have grown from the little girl I once was. I have grown from the meek person I was to someone who I could have never imagined myself to be.

And I owe that all to team seven.

The team that now in inside the shop squabbling one who would pay the bill. I would see there feet behind the curtain standing. Their hands probably pointing to the bill. Naruto pouting and is going to end up paying half like always. Sasuke putting in his bit and me leaving the tip. I smiled at the moon. I smiled at the light in the shop. I smiled because I wanted to smile.

No everything was not ok. No we hadn't filled all the patches and rips, but would we ever? Sometimes, things just cant be fixed. Sometimes they heal on there own in a new, beautiful way that outshines the scars it may leave. Sometimes, you cant do everything. My team isn't perfect. No, I don't think we ever will be. We are sassy, and smart, we are ass' at times, we are moody and messy, we fight to much, we get mad easy, we say 'believe it' to much. We cry to often and run to far. We care to much or little. We shout and screw up and have one track minds.

We love each other to death even though we may not show it. We laugh when no one looks, or maybe when they do. We have cruel humor and are still competitive. We aren't geniuses but complement each other in every thing we do. We are balanced. We are comrades, no matter how unhinged. We are friends, no matter how less of them we seem. We are a family in our own messed up way. We are team seven. We always have been and we always will be, till the days that our last breath escapes our lungs. We are team seven. End of story.


End file.
